


put me where you want me

by moogle62



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle62/pseuds/moogle62
Summary: Lovett opens her legs for her and Tommy thinks she might die. It would be a good way to go, all things considered, lying on her bed between Lovett’s soft thighs.





	put me where you want me

**Author's Note:**

> This is saved in gdocs as PUT YOUR FINGERS IN HER. It's all porn.
> 
> For Jenna, who asked for queer ladies!

Lovett opens her legs for her and Tommy thinks she might die. It would be a good way to go, all things considered, lying on her bed between Lovett’s soft thighs, already slick at their tops. Tommy wants to taste, so she leans closer and sticks out her tongue, licks gently where Lovett’s thighs are shining.

This close, she can smell how turned on Lovett is. Jesus fuck.

“Jesus fuck,” says Lovett, breathy. “Tommy, you gotta - you _gotta_ , come on. Quit teasing.”

“You told me to do whatever I wanted,” Tommy says, not much steadier. “This is what I want.”

Lovett tips her head back and groans. She’s still wearing her tank top, just; the neckline tugged under her tits. Tommy did that. Tommy had her mouth all over Lovett’s tits, sucked and bit at her nipples until Lovett squealed, said, _keep going, fuck_ , and then kept going longer. It seems surreal, even down here with Lovett’s legs spread and a turned on quiver jumping in her thigh; surreal that Tommy gets to do this. 

“Wider,” Tommy says, and pushes Lovett’s legs a little further apart. Lovett groans again, louder. 

“God,” she says, “that’s good, that’s - put me where you want me, Tommy, c’mon, yeah.”

“I _am_ ,” Tommy says, and Lovett says, “Then show me, come on, go on if you’re gonna,” and Tommy says, barely able to stop smiling, “I’m gonna when I’m gonna,” and waits for Lovett’s noise of frustration before she dips her head back down and licks.

Lovett makes a different noise, higher in her throat. “ _Fuck_.”

Lovett tastes - good. Earthier than Tommy does, when she’s sucked her own fingers clean, a bit embarrassed about it even by herself. Lovett’s so slick, so wet, and Tommy hasn’t even touched her clit, just licked a strong stripe up her cunt, tracing labia under her tongue.

Lovett’s fisting a hand in the comforter, Tommy thinks, but she doesn’t look up to be sure.

“Again?” Tommy asks, just for the thrill of it, and isn’t disappointed.

“Yes, fuck you,” Lovett says, laughing. “Tommy, god, get your fucking mouth - _ah!_ ” and Tommy gets her fucking mouth.

The only thing strange about it, really, is how not strange it is. New experiences are like that sometimes, Tommy finds, almost as though your mind has been waiting for you to catch up. It all feels so _good_ : the taste of Lovett’s need, the push of Lovett’s beautiful thick thighs around her face. The sounds Lovett makes when Tommy licks higher and higher and finally finds her clit, hard under her tongue, stays there unrelentingly just to see what will happen.

What happens is Lovett swears, loud, and her hips shove up into Tommy’s mouth. 

Tommy doesn’t take that when she’s blowing someone and the principle is basically the same. “Stay still,” she says, not looking up.

Lovett makes a punched out noise. “Yeah? And what if I don’t?”

“Then,” Tommy says, and this time she does look up, testing, “I guess I’ll have to make you.”

“ _Fuck_.” Lovett’s chest is heaving. “Fuck, Tommy, how do you know just what I - yeah, go on, do it” She squirms demonstratively, and Tommy grabs her hips and _holds_ , presses Lovett down against the bed. “ _Jesus_. Fucking - yeah, fucking make me, fuck.”

This is - this is so good, Lovett pushing slightly up into Tommy’s hands, slick and wet under her mouth. Tommy could stay here fucking forever, really tease this out, but Lovett doesn’t sound like she’ll last. Christ.

Tommy presses her own thighs together, just to ease the ache, but it doesn’t really help. She’s soaking through her own underwear, can feel it happening, feels so open. 

“Tommy,” Lovett pants, “gonna - gonna -” and Tommy gives into impulse, shifts so she can move one of her arms. 

“Hold on,” Tommy orders - Lovett makes a gorgeous noise, desperate and high - and Tommy rubs a finger just where she’s wettest, feels Lovett clench down around her fingertip.

“ _Really_ gonna - ” Lovett doesn’t sound like she can fight it, which is insanely, unbelievably hot, jesus, Tommy can barely breathe. She pushes her finger in all the way, slips in a second so easy, Lovett tightening impossibly more around them. “Fuck,” and Lovett’s straining into it, “ _fuck_ ,” and she goes completely silent, thighs tensing, comes like a shot.

Tommy works her through it, keeps her tongue moving, until Lovett drops back to the bed, gasping, pushes her head away. Tommy kisses her thigh; Lovett twitches, shudders all through.

“Get up here,” Lovett pants, and Tommy gets up there, lying between Lovett’s spread legs. “Kiss me.”

It’s a wet kiss, Tommy’s mouth still messy, and Lovett kisses like she loves it, loves the taste of herself on Tommy. 

“Come here,” Lovett manages, and Tommy’s about to be like, I _am_ here, when Lovett gets a hand between them, cups Tommy through her underwear. She’s not teasing, not at all, just pressing where Tommy is wet and needy, and Tommy - comes, just like that, without Lovett even touching her skin.

Her arms give out, after, which she thinks is entirely fair. “Heavy,” Lovett grumbles, but wraps her arms around Tommy’s back, holds her close. Tommy buries her face in the damp curve of Lovett’s neck, feels Lovett’s pulse jumping just under her mouth. She closes her eyes, warm, and happy.

“You good?” Lovett asks, soft voiced again, clumsily stroking Tommy’s hair.

“So good, Lovett,” Tommy says. She kisses Lovett’s gentle throat, listens to her pleased hitch of breath. “We're so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> mpdgoblin on tumblr, should you want more of me screaming about podcasters into the void.


End file.
